my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Salty All at Sea
* Jennifer Hill |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=19 |series_no=19.10 |number=450 |released= * 13 May 2016 |previous=Very Important Sheep |next=Den and Dart}} Salty All at Sea is the tenth episode of the nineteenth series. Plot Brendam Docks is usually very busy and the engines are rushed off their wheels. But sometimes the docks are quiet, which gives Salty the chance to tell stories. One day, he begins to tell Porter about the Giant Squid of Sodor, to Cranky's annoyance. Thomas arrives with the Fat Controller, who has a special assignment for Salty. He is to go to the mainland and help out at one of the docksides, as they are short of an engine. As the Vicarstown Bridge is under repairs, the only way to the mainland is by sea. Salty suddenly becomes very nervous and tries to persuade the Fat Controller that he is too busy to leave Brendam. But the controller's mind is made up and he orders Cranky to lift Salty onto a nearby boat destined for the mainland. But Cranky notices that Salty has suddenly disappeared. Edward arrives and notices that his trucks have disappeared too. Salty shunts Edward's trucks all the way to Wellsworth and leaves them on a siding. He sees some passengers on the platform complaining about their train running late, so he uses an old coach to pick them up. Later when Thomas arrives, the stationmaster tells him that the passengers have already gone. Salty makes his way to Knapford with Thomas' passengers, where James and Gordon are very surprised to see him. But Salty hurries away before he has a chance to explain. Salty desperately looks for another job to keep himself busy, but he ends up in a goods shed near Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas finally catches up and asks him why he is not happy about his special job. Salty admits that he has never travelled by sea before and that there are lots of scary monsters at sea. But Thomas reminds him that he is always making up stories like the time he told a story of the flatbeds of fear and the time he told a story of the monster of Brendam and they come to the conclusion that Salty's imagination is making him think the sea will be scary. The next morning, Cranky lifts Salty and lowers him onto the ship. The Fat Controller and Thomas bid farewell, but Salty is still very nervous about the sea. As the ship sets sail, Salty slowly realises that the sea is not so bad and begins to enjoy his trip after all. A few weeks later, Salty returns to the docks and begins to tell everyone about his journey to the mainland. He claims to have seen lots of monsters such as giant sharks, whirlpools of doom and an octopus that eats engines. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Salty * Troublesome Trucks * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Porter * Duck * Bill and Ben * Emily * Timothy * 'Arry * Paxton * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Captain Joe * The Dock Manager * The Teacher * The Ginger-haired Boy * A Schoolboy * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Lady with the Big Hat * Albert's Wife * Big Mickey A disgruntled passenger also speaks. He is voiced by Keith Wickham in both dubs. Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Wellsworth * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Sheds * The Works * Vicarstown Bridge * Vicarstown * The Mainland Cast US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Keith Wickham as Salty, Sir Topham Hatt and The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Christopher Ragland as Troublesome Trucks * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Trivia * References to the sixteenth series episode, Percy and the Monster of Brendam and the eighteenth series episode, Flatbeds of Fear are made. * Timothy's appearance in the episode foreshadows the events of No Help at All. * This episode takes place during Den and Dart and Best Engine Ever. In No Help at All, while Sir Topham Hatt is trying to figure out who could help out at Brendam Docks, he mentions Emily being at the Steamworks and Mavis at the Dieselworks, referencing Best Engine Ever and Den and Dart respectively. Goofs * When Thomas says "Have a wonderful trip," Annie is facing the wrong way. * When Salty moves across the Suspension Bridge, his coach changes from a brake coach to a composite coach. Home Media Releases US * Tales on the Rails * Season 19 (Digital Download) Category:Episodes Category:Series 19 episodes